


Friday night party

by Veron104_alterlove



Series: Skam France-works [4]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron104_alterlove/pseuds/Veron104_alterlove
Summary: Something that i wish would happen this friday but probably won’t. Eliott comforting lucas.





	Friday night party

Friday 8:43

Lucas couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Eliott, the guy who he falling in love with, was kissing his supposedly ex girlfriend Lucille. He realized that that was what he meant by going to fast. He wanted to go back to Lucille. 

To make matters worse, he bumped into Chloè, out of all the people, her. 

“Hey chloé. How are you? sorry for not responding to your texts.”

Chloé stops the music and the once loud party, turned quiet. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Lucas. The seventeen year old boy in the closet. It’s 2019 dude, just come out already.” She sighs, turns the back on, and walks away. 

Everyone gasped. They started whispering and murmuring. “he’s gay?” “yeah, but didn’t he have a girlfriend.”

Lucas groaned and went back outside. His day couldn’t have gotten any worse. He told the guys to come in and they got all excited. Basile immediately ran inside. Arthur followed, but Yann could tell something was wrong. 

“Lulu, you good?”

“yeah, just fine.”

The boys headed inside and Lucas went straight to the kitchen, where all the alcohol was. He grabbed a beer, and chugged it instantly. 

The boys met up with him, smoked a joint, then left to find girls to hook up with. Lucas stayed in the kitchen and continued to drink until he was borderline drunk. 

Then, Eliott came into the kitchen to get a drink. he was shocked to find a drunk Lucas, wasted on the kitchen floor. He was crying. 

Eliott got worried instantly and went straight to him. 

“Lulu, what are you doing on the floor?”

“Drinking my feelings away?” he sniffled. 

“Why? Did someone hurt you?”

“Yeah” Lucas took another sip of his drink before Eliott managed to take it out of his hands. 

“Who?” Eliott was getting even more worried. He’d never seen anyone as drunk as Lucas was in this moment. 

“You, Eliott, that’s who. I was basically dragged here, and to make it worse, i saw you kissing Lucille. 

“You saw that?”

“Yup. And i get it, i guess i’m just not good enough for you and she is. So, can you go now?”

Eliott felt horrible. The guy he really liked just saw his girlfriend kiss him.

“That’s not what happened Lulu.”

“Then what did? Because i’m pretty sure i know what i saw.”

“She kissed me. i didn’t want her to. i thought we would become friends. suddenly out of nowhere, my lips clashed hers. i pulled away after i realized what was happening. i told her i just wanted to be friends, not get back together.”

“then why’d you text me “we are moving to fast”?” 

Lucas started crying uncontrollably. Eliott tried to calm him down, and he did by shushing him and stroking his hair. 

“because… well there’s something i haven’t told you.”

“go on.”

“i have an MI. I didn’t want to put you through that.”

“because of what i said?”

“exactly. that’s why we can’t be together.”

“but i didn’t mean what i said. i was saying that to act cool. i was trying to make you like me more. i don’t mean that. i still stay in contact with my mom, you know.”

“really?”

“yeah. to check up on her. i don’t mind if you have one too. it just makes you pretty tough.”

This might’ve been drunk Lucas talking, but Eliott didn’t care. He kissed Lucas. and gave him a big hug. 

“What was that for?”

“well my Lulu,lets give it another shot.”

“Really?” Lucas turned around and had a big smile on his face. 

“Really. Because i believe, that we can get through anything.”

They kissed some more and messed with each other’s hair. 

Lucas suddenly stood up. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Too much to drink. i need the toilet!” Lucas bolts and runs to the bathroom. Eliott laughs and follows.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i hope you liked it!! #alterlove


End file.
